Earth Day 2010
Earth Day was a party which began on April 21, and ended on April 27, 2010. The main room was the Mine Shack, which was stated in the Penguin Times. There was a new room near the Mine Shack called the "Recycling Plant", which you could enter once you had the Recycle Pin, which you get after completing the Scavenger Hunt. There was also a new pathway added at the Forest which led to the Mine Shack.The tree got bigger thanks to the first rain storm. Free Items *Straw Gardening Hat *Recycle Pin Recycle Hunt Clue 1: Start your hunt, and look closely where, you'll find beans and some cozy chairs. Answer: Coffee Shop (Right on top of the plant by the coffee shop couches) Clue 2: There's a mess spilled out on the floor, where you hear a black puffle snore. Answer: Pet Shop (Right by the employees door right in front of the Puffle food.) Clue 3: From this place great waves can be seen, what you seek is near something green. Answer: Iceberg (On the left side of the screen right in front of a tree.) Clue 4: Use your map and you'll travel far, Garbage is found where ninjas spar. Answer: Dojo Courtyard (Right on the roof of the dojo.) Clue 5: This trash is hidden do not fail, To search nearby some penguin tales. Answer: Book Room (Untop of the bookshelf.) Clue 6: Find green space, and look all around, For this thing fell on the ground. Answer: Forest (hiding behind the rock.) Clue 7: Where there's a ski lift you will find, Some trash that someone left behind. Answer: Ski Village (right on top of the sport tubes in front of the Sport Shop.) Clue 8: One last thing, That must be found, By tracks that take you underground. Answer: Mine Shack (Right by the tree or right by the Mine Carts.) PRIZE: Recycle Pin. Gallery Sneak Peeks April sneak peek.JPG Earth Day.jpg Party Pictures Earthday2010town.png|The Town. mine-shack.png|The Mine Shack. recycle10green.png|The Plaza. 589px-RecyclePlant.png|The Recycling Plant. Banners http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/7/71/CelebrateEarthDayBigBanner5.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/c/c4/CelebrateEarthDaysmallBanner5.gif New Room The new room appeared at Earth Day which was April 22, 2010. Here were some clues penguins found: *In the Club Penguin Times, there were blueprints. *It was also said it is a Recycling Plant. *Gary put a gadget in it. *He said the gadget would change pizza boxes to new ones. *According to Billybob, it will be permanent. *To some penguins, it looked like a greenhouse. *Instead of throwing snowballs, you threw the collectible items or garbage you collected in the Scavenger Hunt in the Recycletron 3000. *In order to enter the Recycling Plant during the Earth Day, you needed to complete the Scavenger Hunt first. Trivia *There was a scavenger hunt at the party, which replaced the Easter Scavenger Hunt. *It is the first Earth Day celebration in Club Penguin's history. *The Mine Shack was given a Community Garden to make it look nicer. *The Recycling Plant Was Added for the first time. SWFS Rooms *The Book Room *Coffee Shop *Cove *Dojo Courtyard *Recycling Plant *Forest *Mountain *Pet Shop *Plaza *Recycle Hunt *Recycle Hunt Icon *Mine Shack *Town *Ski Village Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2010 Category:Events Category:Earth Day Category:2010